Metus Carnis
by MorriganD'eamon1993
Summary: Lydia Martin has moved on in life as an aspiring journalist attending college with her friends. But when she receives an anonymous email requesting she go to the Beacon Hills lodge. Upon arriving shadowed by Allison both girls will realize this seemingly normal psychiatric institution carries a dark and deadly secret.


"A teen wolf fan novelisation of the game OUTLAST by Red Barrels"

**Metus Carnis. **

Chapter One:  
An Anonymous Source.

**Beacon Hills CA**

**Path to Beacon Hills psychiatric Lodge.**

**22/11/14 19:22pm **

Lydia Martin couldn't deny the butterflies that were currently swarming in her gut as she continued to drive down the winding forest path. Part of her wanted to turn around the moment the fork in the road arrived but the giddiness carried her forward well…more of a pull in her chest towards whatever was waiting for her and Allison.

"Almost there?" Allison Argent asked from the passenger seat as she played with the brightness settings on Lydia's high definition Camcorder. Lydia didn't respond right away and focused on the small cone of light from the headlights which illuminated barely a slither of the forested roast.

"I…I think so, the map says we're right on top of it," Lydia eventually replied with a quick glance at the digital map on her phone which was mounted on the dashboard, "And stop fiddling with that, it's expensive," she continued absently as she tried to get a better view of the outside.

Allison chuckled softly and placed the camera back into the glove compartment, she leant back into her seat before looking at Lydia once more, "You know, I still don't understand why you decided to study journalism…I mean, you're the smartest person I know," Allison admitted almost sheepishly as she looked out the passenger window at the absolute blackness the tall tree's created.

Now it was Lydia's turn to laugh, "Hey, after everything that's happened I want to tell my story, do things you know?" Lydia explained with a small smile.

Allison grimaced, "Do things?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, nearly killed by mass murdering werewolf, Still alive, homicidal lizard boyfriend, still alive, almost strangled by evil druid, still alive, current boyfriend is an alpha werewolf…kinda works…but, I just want to get my story out before my luck runs out,"

Allison sighed, "Please don't talk like that, we've only just started collage, maybe you should just wait a little longer and decide if this is for you before jumping in at the deep end," she half pleaded.

Lydia slowed the car a little as she saw that the road was fading into a brick path, "Well…the email was addressed to me," Lydia stated.

Allison pursed her lips when she thought back to the email Lydia had showed her three hours previously.

_Dear Miss Martin, _

_You do not yet know me but I am asking you personally _

_To please come to the Beacon Hills Psychiatric Lodge. Record everything,_

_A story needs to be told and people need to know the truth._

_A Friend. _

It just screamed danger but Lydia couldn't be dissuaded, Allison knew Stiles would just love this but he didn't know, nobody knew, just herself and Lydia. She had promised Lydia not to tell anyone where they were going so long as she could go with her and make sure everything was legit.

"Ally…I know you don't like this, but thank you," Lydia said softly, glancing at Allison briefly.

Allison turned to her once more, "You don't have to thank me, but you have to promise me that if there is any sign of danger…we have to leave," she explained.

Lydia giggled once more, "Speaking of danger I know you have a crossbow aswell as my flats in that bag," Lydia teased.

Allison smiled wryly as she nudged at the bag at her feet with her toe, "That and I have the Scott and Derek on speed dial," Allison explained with a note of nervousness in her voice.

Lydia sighed once more, "Look, I'm sure it's fine, Professor James probably called ahead and asked them to send that email to tickle my curiosity,"

Allison groaned, "Now you're channelling Stiles…hey, is that it?" she asked pointing ahead as a dim light began to glow further up the road.

Sure enough the trees began to give away to a view of the sky, a sliver of orange as the sun began to fade to black. Shadows of a tall building began to emerge which contrasted against the soft glow.

* * *

Lydia pulled the car up just outside the entrance gate to the lodge.

Through the gate she could see the three story building was massive and she was sure what she could see was only a small portion of the entire thing.

"And…there's nobody at the security station," Allison noted as she looked out the window at the small shack next to the gate.

Lydia narrowed her eyes, "Probably called inside," she noted. She leant across Allison and opened the glove box, retrieving the camera. She pulled back, flipped of the lens cap and flipped between the night vision setting and the normal view. The camera was a congratulations present from Stiles when she had the successful application letter from college come through.

She smiled absently; she had recorded hours of footage of her friends, from Aiden messing around, Scott and stiles setting fire to the thanksgiving dinner while Derek was yelling at them for not basting the turkey enough.

"You okay?" Allison asked placing her hand on Lydia's raised arm.

Lydia cleared her throat and looked at Allison with an unsure smile, "Yeah, Let's just get inside, in an out,"

Allison nodded and smiled back hoping to put her friend at ease.

Lydia unfastened her seatbelt and opened the car door before stepping outside, her heels tapping harshly on the stone path.

Allison followed but not before hoisting the backpack on, she felt the contents inside move around, Lydia's more practical shoes, her crossbow and bolts, and batteries for the camera.

Lydia moved towards the gate, holding up the camera before tugging on it. The metal rattled but did not budge. She could see that the lights inside the lodge were turned on so someone must be inside.

"Shit…" Lydia hissed under her breath. She stepped back from the gate.

"Over here," Allison called from the security station. Lydia turned to see Allison looking into the doorway. The soft blue glow of a computer screen illuminated the small room.

Lydia walked over to the station and followed Allison inside, camera raised.

The room was quite small and the only furnishings were a desk and computer connected to three monitors and a small puppy calendar mounted on the wall.

"looks like the cameras are offline," Lydia noted, looking down at the monitors.

Allison placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't like this…" She said softly.

Lydia ignored her and continued to look at the desk until she saw a panel which was previously covered with a plastic lid. A key was slotted into the panel and above a flashing red light was a round green button. Lydia reached forward tentatively and pressed the button.

A slight click and a grinding noise caught both girls attention as the gate outside the station creaked open.

"There we go," Lydia said brightly which did nothing to ease Allison's anxiety.

Lydia walked out of the station with Allison followed close behind.

Allison looked up at the lodge and felt her stomach do a backflip. The massive building made her feel tiny. The place may have looked like a five star country hotel but it had a presence that she did not like in the slightest.

Lydia panned the camera up the front of the building, "You know before all the werewolves and other supernatural stuff I never knew why Beacon hills needed a psychiatric facility," Lydia noted as she continued to walk down the large drive in the entrance courtyard.

Allison laughed nervously, "You may want to edit out the W word before you hand in that video Lydia,"

Lydia responded with a small noise of agreement.

The two girls continued to walk up the curved path towards the lodge, before stopping in front of a trio of armoured trucks that looked completely out of place and had absolutely no reason being where they were.

"Armed police, maybe?" Allison asked as she brushed her fingers over the hood of the truck. It felt warm, like it had only recently pulled up. Something was very wrong.

"Hey Allison…look at this," Lydia called from the side of the truck Allison was next to.

Allison adjusted the bag on her shoulder and walked slowly to where Lydia was standing with her camera raised to the side of the truck. She was looking at a symbol that was engraved into the metal.

A looped triangle, skewed towards the right.

"It looks like a Triquetra," Lydia said softly without taking her eyes off the symbol.

Allison raised an eyebrow in confusion, "A what?" She asked.

Lydia lowered the camera slightly and turned to Allison, "It's a symbol of power…it was used by the Celts, and…The druids…" She explained, her fingers ghosting over her throat as she thought back to when Ms Blake was strangling her with a garrotte.

"Lyd," Allison said softly before reaching out to her friend. Lydia raised a hand to stop her.

"Don't…Look, let's just get inside and see what's going on, whoever these guys are they don't look like the usual police" Lydia said, brushing off Allison's attempt to comfort her.

The two girls walked away from the door and walked up the steps to the front door. Blinds were drawn behind all the windows and the glass in the front door was opaque, only allowing the soft light through from what could be assumed was he reception hall.

Lydia tried the door once and it barely rattled as she tugged harshly on it. She tried knocking and pressing the bell but received no response.

Allison moved towards the door to get Lydia's attention and looked her in the eye, "Lydia, I'm really not sure about this, let's just leave," she said, it was evident in her voice that she was getting more and more uncomfortable. Lydia put her hand against the glass and looked closely.

"We need to get inside, someone could be hurt," Lydia explained before turning away from the door and walking back down the steps and off to the right.

"Wait, let me just call the police. At least," Allison offered pulling out her phone from her cardigan pocket.

"Allison, wait we can…Allison?" Lydia said concerned as her friends brow furrowed as she looked down at her phone.

"No signal…great…You?" Allison asked.

Lydia took her own phone out of her jacket and checked her signal, not one bar.

"Nope…if we can get inside we can use their landline," Lydia offered.

Allison sighed, they didn't have a choice, she couldn't hear anybody inside and it was possible the patients were in danger…her own code began to compel her but she couldn't shake the feeling that something very wrong was going on inside.

"How are we going to do this," Allison asked walking up to join Lydia who was following the path to the side of the lodge.

Lydia though for a moment, "I looked this place up before we got here, I think they were renovating around back so the scaffolding should still be up," Lydia explained.

Allison smirked, "You always do your homework,"

Lydia laughed softly, "Well…Google earth did most the work,"

They rounded the corner and could see a partially open gate illuminated by a wall mounted lamp at the far end of the narrow alley.

* * *

The back of the building only served the make the rest of the lodge look even more massive. Both Lydia and Allison could see that the lodge stretched much further than what they initially saw. But sure enough the scaffolding stood erect against the wall of the building, ladder and all.

"Do you see a way in?" Allison asked, looking at the scaffolding for any sign of an entrance.

Lydia looked at the screen of the camera as she looked over the side of the building. She zoomed in on the wall and before long saw that one of the windows on the second floor was open, the curtains fluttering out with the wind.

"Second floor…I'm going to need my other shoes," Lydia explained.

Allison shrugged off the backpack and opened it so Lydia could get her plain white pumps.

She put her pumps on and placed her heels inside the bag.

"I'll go first," Allison offered, walking up to the ladder before she climbed up to the second floor platform, followed by Lydia climbed more slowly and one armed as she had the camera in the other.

Allison looked through the open window, it looked like an office, the light weren't on but the open door let the light from a nicely decorated hall in.

When Lydia finally reached the top she sighed and straightened out her skirt.

"One window…and it had to be the second floor…you see anything?" Lydia asked as she craned her neck to get a look inside.

"Nothing so far," Allison replied before stepping through the window and landing on the wooden floor with a slight _thud_ which echoed and made her shudder. Lydia followed her shortly after, sliding down the windowsill.

"Here. Let me get the light," Lydia said, looking at the camera screen which shone a light green from the night vision and flashing a blinding white when she flicked the light switch.

"Oh my god…" Allison gasped when she got a good view of the room.

The office was completely trashed, papers everywhere, a bookcase completely emptied of its contents which were strewn about the floor.

Lydia raised the camera once more to film the mess, "Looks like someone was looking for something…again…Stiles would love this…"

Allison shook her head and rolled her eyes as she ghosted her hands over the oak desk with papers strewn across. The phone was off the hook but no dial tone was coming from it, and the computer was showing the blue screen of death.

"This phone isn't working either…damn it," Allison cursed, placing the phone back on the hook.

Lydia let out a soft sigh before lowering her camera, "Look we can always try the reception hall, it should be…"

A sudden slam of a door made both girls squeak and jump back, It came from the hall outside.

"Hello?" Lydia asked softly but loud enough to be heard before walking out into the hall before Allison could drag her back.

"Lydia wait we don't…damn it," Allison hissed before following the other girl.

Lydia continued down the hall and could hear whispering coming from a door on the far end of the hall.

Allison looked up and down the hall; more papers were strewn up and down and at the far end was a barred door blocked by two hospital beds while the other door in the direction that Lydia was heading had the same opaque glass as the main entrance.

Lydia continued to walk down the hall with her camera raised and recording, "Hello…I hear you, it's okay me and my friend are going to call for help…are you staff or patient?" Lydia asked.

It was a man whispering but he wasn't responding. She reached the door he was behind and pressed her ear to it. The man continued to whisper and sounded he sounded desperate and scared.

"He's coming…Walker…he knows…he has to…contain it…has to contain it….has to contain it…,"

Lydia tried the door but it was locked from the other side. Allison had finally reached her now and she did not look happy.

"What has to be contained…Who's Walker?" Lydia asked the man, but he didn't respond.

Lydia sighed and leant away from the door, "Listen…you…stay here, and we're going to call for help.

Yet again the man didn't respond, he just kept repeating himself over and over again.

"I really don't like this Lydia…let's just go home before something happens," Allison pleaded.

Lydia shook her head, "But the patients…the staff…something has this guy spooked and someone has to stay with them," Lydia replied with genuine concern for the residents.

Before Allison could respond there was a metallic creak from the room across from the door they were in front of.

Allison turned towards the slightly ajar door and could make out that it was a bathroom. She pushed the door open in time for something to clatter to the floor and make her nearly jump out of her skin.

The bathroom was cleaner than the hallway, but somehow the vent cover had fallen off the duct hanging from the ceiling of the room.

"What is it?" Lydia piped up from behind Allison.

"Just a vent cover…could you try that door, it looks like it might lead to the reception," Allison explained before gesturing to the door with the opaque window.

Lydia tried to open it but it only shuddered in response and did not budge.

"Electronically locked," Lydia stated with a light kick to the door.

Allison looked up at the vent then back at Lydia.

"Okay boost me up," Lydia said, walking into the bathroom and looking up at the vent.

Allison followed her and knelt down next to Lydia, "On three," Allison said as Lydia raised her arms above her head, the camera hanging from her wrist by the strap and placed her foot on Allison's cupped hands.

With a groan Allison heaved Lydia up, the other girl hoisting herself inside the vent with a groan of effort. Allison quickly followed, jumping up and gripping the vent opening and hoisting herself inside with ease and began to crawl after Lydia who was a couple of feet ahead.

"I can see an opening…I think we're heading in the right direction," Lydia whispered from up ahead.

Allison could only make out her outline from behind her but in the dark she could see light up ahead.

"Walrider…"

The soft hiss caused both girls to stop dead in their tracks.

Lydia turned her head towards another vent opening and could see the bathroom they were once in was now occupied once more. Through the think slots in the vent she could almost make out the man.

"He's coming…he's coming…" The man snarled as he paced around the room like a caged lion, "Little girls…gonna find the little girls,"

Lydia and Allison held their breaths and both could feel their hearts practically hammering out their chests, what was coming for them?

The man turned on his heels and walked back through the door slamming behind him.

Lydia didn't wait around, she pushed forward as fast as she could and pushed through the opening, angling herself so she landed on her feet, stumbling slightly before catching herself on yet another opaque window.

Allison soon followed landing on her feet with much more grace than Lydia.

"Jesus…did you hear what he was saying…Allison?" Lydia questioned, trying to catch her breath.

Allison shuddered, "I knew coming here was a bad idea…but…At least it looks like the reception hall is just below here," she explained as she pushed up against the glass and saw the faint outline of a reception desk.

"Yeah…Let's just get there in one piece," Lydia said, looking around to get her bearings. The room they were now in was large and the balcony was lined with the same opaque glass which was almost impossible to see through and also reached the ceiling while the floor was littered with trash and the patch up ahead was blocked by a fallen bookcase and an arm chair.

"So how are we going to get down there?" Lydia asked, looking at the blockage. It didn't look safe enough to crawl through or climb over.

Allison stood on the tips of her toes but couldn't see over the blockage, but out the corner of her eye she could see a door that was barely closed just next to the blockage.

"Through here…might be a way through," Allison noted as she walked up to the door. Lydia raised her camera and nodded to Allison to open the door.

Slowly Allison pulled the door open and once it was fully ajar a putrid scent poured from behind the pitch black opening causing both girls to reel back coughing and spluttering.

"What the hell is _that_!" Lydia cried from behind her hand, her eye's watering. She continued to hack and gag until she felt something brush her foot, she looked down and the most ear-splitting screech ripped itself from her throat.

Allison cringed at the scream until she followed Lydia's wide eyed gaze and let out a terrified scream of her own.

A corpse, a torn up corpse with its head literally twisted off was lying at Lydia's feet with its hand touching her foot. She kicked the hand away as the savage stump that used to be home to a man's head continued to belch blood which seeped under the screaming girls shoes.

Allison stopped screaming and ran to cover Lydia's mouth with her hand as she regained some composure. Lydia continued to whimper until the noise softened to heavy breathing which is when Allison released her.

"Oh…Oh shit…it's the security guard," Lydia gasped as tears streamed down her face.

Allison gripped the terrified girls arms and turned her so they were facing each other, "Listen…we need to go through there…Something is seriously wrong here so we need to stay calm…I know it's hard, but we need to call for help," Allison explained through gritted teeth.

Lydia nodded, but she couldn't help but think about why she had to come to the lodge, why she felt like she was being pulled their…why she had to drag Allison along.

"Okay…" Lydia said, sniffling. She raised her camera and switched to night vision mode. Lydia shuddered an moaned as more carnage was illuminated in the low light.

She stepped into the room making sure to step around the body. She could feel Allison's hand on her shoulder, urging her to continue even as blood squelched under her feet.

"Just keep moving," Allison said with an encouraging squeeze of the other girls shoulder.

Lydia kept breathing through her mouth as she ventured further into the room. It looked like an archive, there were shelves lined with folders, some were on the floor with the pages soaking up the blood. There were a couple more bodies but they were different from the security guard.

She panned the camera around the room and saw another body propped up against the wall, they were all headless but were dressed like SWAT members, Lydia could just about make out the Triquetra engraved onto the chest of their uniforms.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Lydia asked her breathing shaky.

Allison could only make out a small amount on the cameras screen but she didn't know either, the bodies around them weren't part of any group she knew about, not the police…not the hunters.

"I don't know…just keep moving okay," Allison whispered, giving Lydia's shoulder another squeeze.

Lydia walked around another line of shelves and stopped dead in her tracks when something new came into view.

"Oh Jesus…what could have…" Lydia gasped when she saw another soldier impaled in some sort of ritual pattern in the corner of the room, a metal pole impaling the man through the crotch and exiting through his shoulder, but what made both girls want to shrink into a corner and never leave was the collection of severed heads that lined the shelves behind him, their dead unmoving eyes glowing eerily in the night vision filter.

Lydia focused on the man impaled in front of the head collection and could only imagine what horror could have done this.

The impaled soldier suddenly lurched forward, causing both Lydia and Allison to shriek for a second and back away. The man had his arm outstretched and was gasping for breath in long wet pants.

"You…have…to get out of here…The variants…they killed the staff and patients…you…have to leave this fucking place…" the man gasped before his head drooped and a sigh passed his lips.

Lydia freaked, she screamed and wrenched Allison's hand from her shoulder and ran through the only other door in the room, practically crying.

The light was a welcome sight as she braced herself against the cold glass of the hall they were previously in, now safely on the other side of the unstable blockage.

"Lydia!" Allison called as she reached the other girl.

Lydia was sobbing now, "Oh god...those men...I'm sorry Allison I shouldn't…I," she sobbed hysterically.

"Lydia, stop it!" Allison hissed gripping the other girls hand hard, "Focus or you're going to attract whatever did that to those people!,"

Lydia, began to calm until she was quiet once more, clutching her camera to her chest, "I should never have come…we should have left," Lydia admitted with a sniff and a groan.

Allison wanted to agree with her, wanted to tell her that she was wrong to not leave when she had the chance, but before she could speak she heard something that was steadily becoming louder.

Allison's head snapped to a set of double doors across from a wider part of the hall which seemed to be a lounge. The sound of chains, rattling chains which was getting louder.

"What is that?" Lydia whimpered.

Allison didn't bother to answer, she grabbed Lydia by the camera free hand and they both began to walk across the lounge and around another corner that hopefully lead the a staircase to the ground floor.

"Shit!" Allison cried when she saw that the next hall was blocked, just as the first, but this time with piled up gurneys. The chains were getting louder.

Allison wasted no time in walking up to the blockage and pulling one of the gurneys out the way. She could see a staircase on the other side and she kept pulling until there was a gap wide enough for them to shimmy through.

"Lydia go," Allison breathed pushing the other girl through.

Lydia pushed herself but it was a tight fit and was about halfway until the raspy breathing reached her. Allison didn't even scream.

"Little pigs,"

The growled words hit Lydia almost as hard as the giant hand that grabbed her throat and yanked her from in-between the gap that Allison had made, the metal from one of the gurneys ripping into her leg. She was then lifted off the ground by the front of her blouse.

Lydia whimpered and struggled until she saw what was holding her for the briefest moment. He was a giant of a man, standing at seven foot easy.

He had Allison too, his giant hand covering her mouth and lifting her with one hand in a manner that was no doubt agony. Lydia got a look at his face for a moment, small eyes on a giant meaty head with sharp rotten teeth. His skin was cracked and yellowed and covered in blisters which spread all over his massive naked torso.

"Have, to contain it," The _monster_ gargled through his bared teeth before throwing his arms out. Allison and Lydia smashed against the window hard enough to shatter it, sending them both falling to the floor below.

Through the shock Lydia only felt a light thump before her vision began to swirl into complete blackness.

.O. End Of Chapter .P.

A/N sooo, yes, this is a sort of experiment for me, I just finished it at 1am so I wouldn't be surprise if I called Lydia pickles once or twice lol. Anyway aswell as being a horror fic this is also a friendship fic between Lydia and Allison, any mention or appearance of other TW chars will be very brief.

Also, conflict in upcoming chapters between the girls and don't worry, Lydia will not be a damsel.

Here is also some footage of the game for anyone intrested: watch?v=JM6GZB_OBFQ

I plan on extending this story from the game so SPOILERS for the game hope you like and I shall be back once I have slept to correct some mistakes.


End file.
